


To Catch a Thief [Manips]

by Dragoon23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23
Summary: Title: To Catch a ThiefAuthor: dkgwritesFF Artist: Dragoon23 (AO3) /Drag-oon23 (Tumblr)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	To Catch a Thief [Manips]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DKGwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Catch a Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750251) by [DKGwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites). 




End file.
